


Kind of Obvious

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a horrible host who really needs to do laundry and he's very glad of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Based almost entirely on seeing [this rather nsfw pic](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/post/86178008057).

They hadn’t exactly expected to end up fighting for their lives in the mud. Whatever it was was dead, at least, thanks to sheer luck (probably all Stiles’) and Derek’s claws hitting just the right spot that the day’s downpour hadn’t made obvious. Still, the two of them hadn’t been far from Derek’s loft and had trudged the few blocks rather than climb into Derek’s car and necessitate a cleaning from the blood and mud. Derek had grabbed the world’s quickest shower just to clear off the dried blood and then relinquished the rest of the hot water to Stiles who was far more likely to suffer the ill effects of the cold. He’s tossed on his pajamas from the previous night and headed to the living area.

Somehow, it hadn’t occurred to him to put out clothes for Stiles. It wasn’t like he had anything at Derek’s. They were… something, but it wasn’t defined. They were both too close and not close enough and it wasn’t something as simple as friendship because lust was enough of a factor as to get in the way sometimes. Still, it shouldn't have surprised him to see Stiles wearing one of his henleys after the shower. What did surprise him was the kind of frenzied look on Stiles’ face as he ducked his head into the room and kind of nervously bounced as he asked, “Hey, um, do you seriously not have a single clean pair of pants?”

Derek raised an eyebrow as he thought about it, mouth quirking into a soft frown as he realized that he’d intended for that day to be laundry day. “Sorry, I don’t. I don’t mind if you just come out like that. I’m sure I can find a blanket to go over your legs.”

There was a long pause as Stiles worried his lower lip between his teeth, then seemed to inhale enough confidence to step forward, making Derek’s mouth drop open slightly. Stiles was wearing the henley, but only the henley. It was long on him and hitting low enough to just barely cover everything, but his body was still wet enough from the shower that the shirt clung to him. And Derek hadn’t realized just how thin that shirt was to reveal so very much when it got wet. “I guess I was out of underwear, too?” Derek wondered if it made him a horrible person that he had never been so glad of being a horrible host.

Stiles shrugged one shoulder, the henley dragging upward along his hardened shaft and revealing just a hint of heavy sack below the hem and just how hard he was growing under Derek’s gaze. Quickly, he pulled it back down, grimacing. “Dude, seriously? I was considering grabbing one of your socks to kind of cover things, but you only had one in there and it had a hole.” He swallowed roughly, a drop of water trailing down from his temple at the same time. “Blanket, you said?” He reached down to grip the edge of the shirt, pulling it down slightly as he walked toward Derek, seemingly not realizing that it only emphasized the shape of his cock.

Hissing inwardly, Derek stood up and moved toward Stiles. “You’re so hard.”

Stiles grimaced, eyes closing tightly. “Dude, I know all of you wolves can smell things like that, but it seemed like you were all too polite to say things about it. I guess I was wrong about that. Of course you would mention it when it’s most humiliating.”

With a quick shake of his head, Derek moved closer again. “I can see it, Stiles. And there is nothing humiliating about what I’m looking at. I can see every vein in your dick.”

Glancing down, Stiles’ eyes went wide and he moved his hands to cover himself, yelping when Derek’s hands gripped his. “Dude, what the hell?”

"I…" Derek let his eyes drag over the sight again, a soft moan passing his lips. "Is this when we finally give into whatever this is between us?"

Stiles licked at his lips and then glanced back down as his dick twitched, bouncing within the confines of the shirt. “Even if I could lie so you couldn’t hear it, the answer’s kind of obvious, huh?” He let his fingers curl around Derek’s and nodded once. “It was kind of inevitable.” He gave Derek a sudden grin. “But, go put a load of laundry in first so we both have something to wear in the morning. The way you’re eyeing me up, I don’t think this shirt’s gonna make it ‘til then.”

Derek smirked. “I doubt it’ll make midnight.”

With a hitch of his breath, Stiles noticed the way Derek’s pajama pants were tenting out and gave Derek a soft grin. “Works for me. Now, go on and get domestic while I get comfortable on your couch since I bet your sheets need washing, too.”


End file.
